


Master and Commander

by Longpig



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longpig/pseuds/Longpig
Summary: Sendak might be Haxus' superior officer, but they both know who's the boss... Haxus always gets his way.





	Master and Commander

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justgabbe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justgabbe/gifts).



The hour was late when Sendak finally made it back to his quarters. The bi-phoebal Commanders’ briefing often went overtime, but this had been particularly egregious. And of course, Emperor Zarkon didn’t believe in chairs for anyone but himself. He was tired, hungry, and in a foul mood. If he’d had to listen to one more dobosh of Morvok’s bootlicking, he might have chewed the fur off his own face.

He wasn’t surprised to find Haxus there; he had given him the security codes ages ago, and he often let himself in to Sendak’s quarters. Relationships such as theirs were frowned upon by the Empire, but Haxus was discreet… and more than worth the risk. He was lounging on a low chaise, wearing a silky gold-toned dressing gown, sipping on a glass of wine and reading something on a datapad. He set aside his work and his drink as the door slid shut behind Sendak, and rose gracefully to meet him.

“Welcome home, Commander,” he purred. “How was it?”

“Terrible,” Sendak growled. His ears twitched with irritation. “Stressful. Long.”

Haxus draped his arms over his shoulders and nuzzled his face into the thick fur around Sendak’s neck. The stress began to ebb as he breathed in his mate’s familiar scent. He huffed fondly as he rubbed his cheek against Haxus’.

“Do you want something to eat?” Haxus drew back, resting an elegant hand on his shoulder.

“No…” He _was_ hungry, but at the moment exhaustion was winning out. His armour felt impossibly heavy, and his ungainly prosthetic heavier still. “I’m tired, Hax.” He felt his ears droop with the admission, and felt a twinge of guilt that Haxus had waited all this time just to put him to bed. Haxus just nodded. He understood; he always did.

“Let’s see if we can’t make you more comfortable, then.” Clever fingers went to work, finding the clasps and joins of his armour with practiced ease. Soon he was wearing only his undersuit, all his protective plates and braces laid neatly aside. He rolled his shoulders, trying to work out some of the kinks, but his arm remained an oppressive burden. It was certainly effective at intimidating opponents and subordinates, but he often wished he could get away with wearing something more… practical.

Haxus took him by his organic hand and led him to his room to sit on the edge of the bed. Sendak huffed fondly as his mate climbed up behind him. Careful to avoid the stream of energy that linked the heavy prosthetic to his shoulder, he reached around Sendak’s body to find the concealed controls that would power it down. There was a sharp crackle and hiss, and the unwieldy thing dropped to the carpet with a loud thud, the hand falling open where it lay. Sendak groaned with relief as the weight fell away, and leaned back against Haxus while he worked to uncouple the upper part of the appliance. He would never let anyone else see him so vulnerable; but Haxus was special. In all the fleet, in all the Empire, there was no one else he could trust so fully.

“You’ve been wearing it for too long,” Haxus chided as he set it aside, a rumble of displeasure edging his voice. Sendak glanced down; the scarred skin where his flesh met the druid’s work was chafed and raw.

“Tell that to Zarkon,“ he grumbled.

“So grumpy,” Haxus tutted. “What’s to be done about that?” Sendak growled in response, but Haxus knew full well there was nothing in it. “Lie down,” he said, with a fond huff. Sendak dropped his head onto the pillow, only too happy to obey, and rolled onto his side. Haxus reclined next to him, the familiar heat of his body cozy and reassuring. He set himself to combing his fingers through the fur on Sendak’s neck and shoulders, lightly trailing his claws over the skin. Sendak leaned his head forward against his chest, inviting the touch. When Haxus switched to kneading his knotted muscles, he let out a deep rumble of contentment, the sound vibrating through his chest.

He closed his good eye, drifting half-asleep as Haxus worked his magic. At some point, his hand strayed upward to stroke the edge of Sendak’s ear. Sharp claws brushed delicately across the sensitive flesh there; and slowly, relaxation gave way to arousal. He shifted on the bed as he felt his cock start to swell, his breath coming more rapidly. Then Haxus gave the base of his ear a little pinch, and he couldn’t hold back a moan.

“Haxus…” He hissed through clenched teeth.

“What is it, hmm?” He could practically hear the smirk in Haxus’ voice, but with his breath hot on his ear he didn’t care.

“Please.”

“Please what?” His other hand trailed down the length of Sendak’s spine, making him shudder, while his teeth grazed his neck.

“I want… I _need_ you,” His voice pitched up into a whine as Haxus reached between his legs, sliding his hand up his thigh, stopping just short of where he wanted to be touched. “Please, sir,” he gasped.

That was the signal Haxus had been waiting for. He sat up on the bed, leaving Sendak desperate for his touch. “Strip for me,” he commanded, his voice low and husky. Sendak scrambled to his feet, fumbling for the slider at the front of his suit. Less than a dobosh later he stood completely nude in front of his mate. He was fully erect now, his cock throbbing in anticipation. Surrendering control to Haxus was both arousing and freeing. He would never hurt Sendak, never betray his trust. With him he felt safe, desired, _cherished_.

Haxus stood up, a lascivious smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. “How magnificent you are,” he murmured appreciatively. Sendak’s chest puffed up at the praise. He tugged on the belt of his robe, letting it fall open. Haxus was a beautiful sight; all sharp angles and hard surfaces, and powerful muscles rippling under sleek, velvety fur. His cock was as hard as Sendak’s own, and he stroked it languidly as his eyes roamed over his body. Sendak’s lust swelled even more as he waited for his command. “Get on your knees,” he said finally, directing him back to the bed. Sendak complied eagerly. The mattress shifted as Haxus came up behind him, and he let out an involuntary whine as he felt his cock brush against the cleft of his ass. “Not yet, my dear,” he hummed sweetly, raking his claws through the fur on Sendak’s back. “You mustn’t be so impatient.” Haxus pressed the flat of his palm between his shoulder blades; an unspoken order Sendak was happy to fulfill. He leaned forward over the bed, spreading his weight over all three limbs. His cock hung heavy and aching between his legs, beginning to drip onto the coverlet. “That’s better,” he purred. “Such a good pet. You ought to be rewarded.”

Haxus’ fingers trailed down over his hips, caressing his well-muscled ass. Strong, slender hands spread his cheeks apart. Haxus licked a slow, tantalizing line up his perineum toward his asshole. Sendak shuddered as his rough, hot tongue swirled across the sensitive pucker of skin. He was methodical in his efforts, setting a creeping, torturous pace as he teased Sendak’s hole with his mouth. He circled his rim and slowly worked him open until Sendak was a quivering mess. He slumped forward on his elbow with his ass in the air, whimpering into the crook of his arm as Haxus’ tongue probed him.

“Ah-ah-ah,” he scolded gently, the warmth of his breath almost unbearable on Sendak’s fevered skin. “You know I like to hear you.” Rising to his knees, he knotted his fingers in the fur at the nape of his neck, and yanked his head back up. Sendak yelped as pleasure and pain blurred together.

“Please sir,” he rasped. “I need more.”

Haxus hummed to himself, playing at indecision. He reached up to fondle the edge of his ear again, and Sendak moaned, desperate. Haxus’ mouth had felt amazing—he had made him come with only his tongue on several occasions—but what he really needed tonight was his cock in his ass. He wanted to feel Haxus stretching him open, filling him up, claiming him as his mate. He almost sobbed with relief when he heard the click of the lube bottle being opened. Haxus must have had it in his pocket the whole time, he realized. When it came to Sendak, he always got his way. Any reasoned thoughts were lost however, when Haxus pushed two slick fingers into him.

“How’s that, my love?” he crooned, leaning over to nip at Sendak’s ear. Sendak groaned in response, and pushed back against his hand. “Hmmm? I’m afraid I didn’t catch that.” He scissored his fingers inside him, stretching him open.

“Nngh. G-good, sir,” Sendak managed, panting as Haxus rubbed against his inner walls, just barely reaching his prostate. Haxus huffed with satisfaction, and retreated behind him again. He moved his other hand to grip Sendak’s hip while he worked his fingers in and out of his hole, reaching further and opening wider with every stroke. He bent to tongue his rim while he fingered him, and Sendak _howled,_ overloaded with sensations. “Please sir,” he pleaded, breathless. “I-I’m going to—”

“No, you aren’t,” came the maddeningly calm reply. “Not until I give you permission.” His clever fingers circled his prostate, and he raked his claws up the inside of Sendak’s thigh.

“Yes sir,” he whimpered. He sank his claws into the bedclothes, seeking something to anchor him so he wouldn’t displease Haxus.

“That’s better,” he murmured. “Now tell me, what is it you want?”

Sendak screwed his good eye shut, squeezing out a tear. It was hard to concentrate on _anything_ other than Haxus’ fingers in his ass, let alone coherent speech. When the words did come, they spilled out unbidden, unfiltered. “Fuck me,” he begged, desperate. “Fill me up. Use me. Mark me. I am yours.” It was a release in itself; cathartic. “Haxus, _please.”_

“That’s right.” Haxus’ voice was soothing now, reassuring. “You are mine. Surrender control to me and I’ll look after everything. Don't I always take good care of you?” Sendak could only nod vigorously. Haxus pulled his fingers away, and for a moment he was achingly empty, as Haxus positioned himself behind him. Finally, he felt the thick hot head of Haxus’ cock pressing against his ass, pushing inside him. He moaned as each ridge pushed past his stretched rim, shuddering with pleasure. “There you are,” Haxus whispered as he gripped Sendak’s haunches and seated himself fully inside his ass. “Wonderful. You fit me so well, Commander.” He pulled out slowly, only to thrust back in hard enough to make Sendak yell as their hips snapped together. He struck up an agonizingly languid rhythm, the wide ridges of his cock teasing Sendak’s prostate with every stroke. Before he knew it he was mewling like a yalmore in heat, driven almost to madness by his lust.

“I wish you could see how splendid you are like this, my treasure,” Haxus purred, now breathless himself. He increased his pace, caressing the strong muscles of his back as they moved together. “The most glorious soldier in Zarkon’s Empire, and you submit yourself to me. Beautiful…”

A new warmth flooded his inflamed senses at Haxus’ praise. He was the only one who made Sendak feel _whole_ . He would give Haxus anything, _everything_ , and gladly. He growled in response, well past the capacity for actual words. He clawed more desperately at the bed, rending the coverlet. Haxus was pounding into him even harder now, stimulating his pleasure centers almost beyond capacity. A needy sob wrenched free of his throat; he didn’t know how much more he could take.

Haxus seemed to take pity on him, as he bent over his back, fitting his body more closely against Sendak’s. “It’s alright,” he soothed, “you can let go now; I’ve got you.” Haxus reached around Sendak’s waist to stroke his throbbing cock in time with his thrusts, and he came with a roar. His vision blacked out for a tick with the force of his climax, and he sagged down on his elbow again, gasping for breath. This time Haxus did not admonish him, but stroked his cock until he spent every drop of his release. He took hold of Sendak’s waist again, positioning his trembling form to suit his own growing need. His breaths grew quick and ragged, until he plunged fiercely into Sendak, one last time. He stretched himself out to cover Sendak’s back, and buried his needle-sharp teeth in the back of his shoulder as his cock throbbed in his ass. Haxus collapsed on top of him, his dead weight pushing the two of them down to the bed.

When he regained his breath, Haxus rolled off to lie next to him. Sendak shuddered again as his cock slipped out of his stretched hole. He turned over onto his side, and Haxus cuddled up behind him, nuzzling into the fur at the base of his neck. He gently licked away the blood oozing from the mark he had left, while he kneaded the muscles of his other shoulder. In the afterglow, his touches felt marvelous, and Sendak let out a deep sigh of contentment.

“Was that alright, sir?” Haxus asked softly.

“Mmm.” Sendak rumbled his assent, half-purring.

“I ought to have let you rest,” he said, though he didn’t sound particularly guilty; “but I missed you.”

Sendak rolled over and threw his arm across Haxus’ waist, pulling him close. “I’ll sleep soon enough.” He pressed his mouth to Haxus’, tasting his own blood on his tongue.

“Stay here; I’ll get something to clean up with,” Haxus hummed. Sendak grumbled as he padded off to the bathroom. The exhaustion was creeping back, and he could easily have fallen asleep; but he knew that he would regret it if he let the mess dry in his fur. He must have dozed off briefly though, because the next thing he knew Haxus was wiping him with a warm, soft cloth. When he had cleaned him to his satisfaction, he bundled up the towel with the soiled bedspread, and stuffed them into the laundry chute. He disappeared again, briefly, returning with a tall glass of water and a slice of something on a plate. “Here. If I let you go to bed on an empty stomach, you’ll be insufferable in the morning,” Haxus smirked as he held them out.

Sendak accepted his offering with a fond huff. Haxus must have smuggled this snack out of the officer’s mess for him. It was a meat and sour berry tart that they only served on the third quintent—his favourite. “What would I do without you?” he sighed between bites.

“Starve,” Haxus said dryly. “Wallow in filth.” He brushed the crumbs from Sendak’s chest and off the bed, and set the dishes aside on the nightstand. Sendak pinned his ears back and tried to look offended; Haxus snorted in amusement. He laid back to rest his head on Sendak’s shoulder, rubbing his cheek against his fur. He draped his arm across his chest, and hooked a possessive leg over his thigh. Sendak was used to Haxus’ sprawling; he let his hand settle on his hip, holding him as his breathing deepened and slowed. Haxus’ ears twitched sharply, a sure sign that he was falling into a deeper slumber. As he dropped off to sleep himself, Sendak couldn’t even recall what he had been stressed out about earlier.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come flail with me on tumblr at [lotors-saltwife,](http://lotors-saltwife.tumblr.com) home of Haxus Hump Days! :v


End file.
